familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Najlepsze akcje
Tutaj będą zamieszczane screeny ukazujące głupotę kreatywność familiowiczów. = 2017 = |-|Luty= znowu pijesz Martis.png |-|Styczeń= Czy_Nya_wygląda_jak_Lisa.png FUJARKA.jpg Zielone_zęby_Kim.png Foch_stuletni.png Pokój Iris 2013.png Shiri i czerwone tuby.png Udowodnij_że_jesteś_adminem.png Nya modem cz1.png|1/2 Nya modem cz2.png|2/2 najczęściej edytowane.png = 2016 = |-|Grudzień= Lisanasolała.jpg TajemniczytatuazSu.PNG graffitizszuflady.jpg żegnaniefail.jpg Cukiez.png Jestem nowy.png Witaj.png dupamrukalysiek.jpg |-|Listopad= Lis to nie ma sensu cz1.png|1/2 Lis to nie ma sensu cz2.png|2/2 Czy_konie_powinny_mieć_prawa.png Imperator Pablito.png Dostanie raka.png Ma raka.png Płakanie po hiszpańsku cz1.jpg|1/2 Płakanie po hiszpańsku cz2.jpg|2/2 Płaczpohiszpańsku.jpg Tylkoyaoikurokonobasket.jpg |-|Październik= Włosy Matrix po fryzjerze.jpg Jeff jak Koniu cz1.jpg|1/2 Jeff jak Koniu cz2.jpg|2/2 Martis_się_rozgląda.png Logika gier zbieranie roślinek.jpg Alicja w Krainie Garów.jpg Prezent dla Martis.png Serce byka zamiast nerki.png Role ekspresyjne.png Rinvoldemort1.jpg|1/5 Rinvoldemort2.jpg|2/5 Rinvoldemort3.jpg|3/5 Rinvoldemort4.jpg|4/5 Rinvoldemort5.jpg|5/5 Dake jak narkotyk.jpg Familia pracuje w Lidlu cz1 - Sprzątanie kosą.jpg Familia pracuje w Lidlu cz2.jpg Familia pracuje w Lidlu cz3.jpg Familia pracuje w Lidlu cz4 - gołębie w łańcuchach.jpg Familia pracuje w Lidlu cz5 - cygańskie gołębie.jpg Familia pracuje w Lidlu cz6 - Lord stały klient.jpg Podboje telelorda.jpg Kubciuszek.png |-|Wrzesień= Odpalaj kurki.png Roza miała w sobie.png Powitanie Martis w CAH.png Pieniądze Mart.png |-|Sierpień= Super_Lisa_cz1.jpg|1/2 Super_Lisa_cz2.jpg|2/2 Pamięć Lisy cz1.jpg|1/3 Pamięć Lisy cz2.jpg|2/3 Pamięć Lisy cz3.jpg|3/3 Shin_kocha_Kub.png Zdjęcie_Shin.png Tyle_familii_w_jednym_screenie.png poziom Kub.png Jak_się_idzie_spać.png twoja komórka to gej.png Cebulowe wojny.jpg Choroba XXI wieku.jpg Lorda rozdziewiczanie.jpg Lordini i ten sławny mostek.jpg Nyasia genius.jpg w plecach skrzypi CAH.png Rodzina Pablito.png|Drzewo genealogiczne rodziny Pablito od czasu 18.12.2016 |-|Lipiec= Widze_shin.png Zlewy_krany_i_kible_cz1.png|1/2 Zlewy_krany_i_kible_cz2.png|2/2 Gargamel.png Dejk i koniu lodówka.jpg Ją z nią.jpg Pseudonim Dajkoty Williams.jpg Smerf.png babciashow.png zapłon roku Shin.png |-|Maj= Reklamacja_do_Shin.png Zakład_Nyasi.png Pedofil z Wadowic cz1.jpg|1/4 Pedofil z Wadowic cz2.jpg|2/4 Pedofil z Wadowic cz3 - Nya.jpg|3/4 Pedofil z Wadowic cz4 - Nya.jpg|4/4 Naklejki na okres cz1.jpg|1/2 Naklejki na okres cz2.jpg|2/2 |-|Kwiecień= Skojarzenie_i_piosenka.png Bilety_i_ojczym.png Ojczym Shin i kot.jpg Reklamacja do boga.jpg Szatan sie nie odzywa cz1.jpg|1/3 Szatan sie nie odzywa cz2.jpg|2/3 Szatan sie nie odzywa cz3.jpg|3/3 Zwierzę narodowe Francji.jpg |-|Marzec= Opowieść Shin o Nyasi cz1.png|1/4 Opowieść Shin o Nyasi cz2.png|2/4 Opowieść Shin o Nyasi cz3.png|3/4 Opowieść Shin o Nyasi cz4.png|4/4 Nokaut na schodach cz1.png|1/2 Nokaut na schodach cz2.png|2/2 Wciągnęło_mruka.jpg Restauracja u Familii cz1.png|1/2 Restauracja u Familii cz2.png|2/2 Wszystko_się_trzęsie.jpg Czy_Kub_jest_złym_człowiekiem.jpg Matrix_otwiera_drzwi.jpg Ryu_przynosi_ciasto.png Wojsko_Kopra.png Wojsko_i_Shin_w_czołgu.png Latanie_czołgiem.png Kradzież_okna.png Węgiel_chip_cookies.jpg Wspaniałe shipy cz1.png|1/2 Wspaniałe shipy cz2.png|2/2 Kto ma duszę.png Ja jem cz1.jpg|1/2 Ja jem cz2.jpg|2/2 Kub Jezusem again.jpg Cele życiowe Shin a Naruto.jpg Bliżej_do_piekła.png Dobranoc_Shin.png Problemy_ludzi_niskich.png |-|Luty= Germańskie porno.png Niemcy ułożony naród.png Szwabskie serce Shin.png Shin siedzi w wannie.png Nie myj ziemi.png Welcome in the family.png ZNOWU.png Shin wspiera w trudnych chwilach.png Koper lubi piekło.png Rzut Nyasią.png POCZTA POLSKA.png Wszyscy_umrzemy.png Zdjęcie_Jezusa.png Romantyczny wiersz Kopra.png Walentyniespodzianka Shin.png Walentyniespodzianka Lord.png Nie bo Familia.png Niech nas bóg strzeże.png Nie rodzic.png Nya ma coś do powiedzenia.png Cycki są fajne.jpg Nieznany_ojciec_Mruka.png Idź być martwa gdzieindziej.png Ojciec_z_synem_29_lutego.png |-|Styczeń= rozmowy w stosunku cz1.png rozmowy w stosunku cz2.png Ban_na_do_widzenia.png i tak wszyscy umrzemy uczelnia.png Kub Jezusem.png Przerwa od internetu ciarki.png Jezus ją wezwał.png Nya na wfie.png Chlebowy sen Nyasi cz1.png Chlebowy sen Nyasi cz2.png Chlebowy sen Nyasi cz3.png Koper we śnie Lisy.png Mięsem_jestem.png |-|Grudzień= Flockdraw cz1.png Flockdraw cz2.png Flockdraw cz3.png Flockdraw cz4.png Flockdraw cz5.png Flockdraw cz6.png Flockdraw cz7.png Flockdraw cz8.png Flockdraw cz9.png Flockdraw cz10.png Flockdraw cz11.png Flockdraw cz12.png Flockdraw cz13.png Lis_jak_matka_Martis.png Nya_umarła.png |-|Październik= Placki_u_Kopra_cz1.png|1/2 Placki_u_Kopra_cz2.png|2/2 Blog_o_sowach.png Palenie_domów_Kub.png Mart_burakiem.png Jesteś_tym_czym_jesz.png Miss Czarnobyl 2015.png RestoFamilia_cz1.png RestoFamilia_cz2.png |-|Wrzesień= Straszenie_Shin_po_nocach.png Gdziepiosenka.png 1500_lat_ciemności.png Nie_chwal_dnia_przed_zachodem_słońca.png |-|Sierpień= Screenshot_2015-08-01-17-14-25.png Screenshot_2015-08-01-16-49-32.png Nya_przespała_live'a.png To_Lisa_z_lornetką.png Chusteczki_w_Japonii.png Koledzy_Kub_i_kawa.png Lordzie_wsiadaj.png Nya_maslo.png Familia_w_Vegas_cz1.png|1/4 Familia_w_Vegas_cz2.png|2/4 Familia_w_Vegas_cz3.png|3/4 Familia_w_Vegas_cz4.png|4/4 Nya_ma_żonę.png Dejk_alert.png |-|Lipiec= Kalambury_i_kibel.png Ślub_a_toster_cz1.png|1/3 Ślub_a_toster_cz2.png|2/3 Ślub_a_toster_cz3.png|3/3 Oświadczyny_Lorda.png Ślub_z_Lordem.png Lord i Nya tworzą.png Walenie konia przez Lorda.png|1/2 Walenie konia przez Lorda2.png|2/2 coś w zamian.png Kub popsuła.png zależy.png Nyasia-zwierzyniec.png demolowanie śmietników cz1.png|1/2 demolowanie śmietników cz2.png|2/2 Kub_agentem.png agresywny kapsel.png jaksiębabciaodwróciła.png Owca_poślubna.png Nocka_Nyasi_czy_Kub_cz1.png|1/2 Nocka_Nyasi_czy_Kub_cz2.png|2/2 Koper_miły_dla_gości.png On ona ono cz1.jpg|1/3 On ona ono cz2.jpg|2/3 On ona ono cz3.jpg|3/3 Miłe powitanie.jpg Kartofelku.jpg Menty na czacie.jpg Kastiel_oddal_dusze_diablu.png Noc_poślubna_Nyasi_cz1.png|1/2 Noc_poślubna_Nyasi_cz2.png|2/2 Telefon_baba_gej.png Ojciec_Nyai.png Chodzić_jak_gej.png Autokorekta Nyasi 19-07-2015 cz1.jpg Autokorekta Nyasi 19-07-2015 cz2.jpg Autokorekta Nyasi 19-07-2015 cz3.jpg Autokorekta Nyasi 19-07-2015 cz4.jpg |-|Czerwiec= Brat_Iris.png Ta_sama_myśl.png dupny rycerz.png |-|Maj= Zlewy_na_trybunach_cz1.png|1/2 Zlewy_na_trybunach_cz2.png|2/2 Justin_x_Lord.png Dupna sprawa cz1.jpg|1/3 Dupna sprawa cz2.jpg|2/3 Dupna sprawa cz3.jpg|3/3 Potomek cz1.jpg|1/4 Potomek cz2.jpg|2/4 Potomek cz3.jpg|3/4 Potomek cz4.jpg|4/4 Zasadzkas w mentusy.png kub i jedzenie szczura .png Skarżypyta_Lisa_nowe_profilowe_Kub.jpg Nya_pls_bitmoji.png Jaki_kot_taki_właściciel.png |-|Kwiecień= Nya_oblałaby_czym_innym.png Nya_i_ocenianie_ludzi.png Nya_zignorowana.png Zamieszkasz_w_kiblu_Mruka.png Familianizm.png Shin_by_pomogła.png Wiesz_szybciej_niż_ty.png Mruk_przez_pole.png Dzikie_kible.png Sms_do_Lorda.png Koper_w_szkole_czyta_o....png Lisa_nie_dała_się_wciągnąć.png |-|Marzec= Lord i Violetta.png Plus10_do_wpierdolu_cz1.png|1/3 Plus10_do_wpierdolu_cz2.png|2/3 Plus10_do_wpierdolu_cz3.png|3/3 Cytat na asku.png Inne planety-Kub.png Opinia Kopra-ask.png tekst na podryw.png Shin niczym magnes do śmierci.png Stolerze.png Wzrost_i_topienie_w_kiblu.png Sposób cz1.png|1/2 Sposób cz2.png|2/2 Lorda_zatrzymał_gościu.png Nya_Lord_i_staniki.png Warkoczyki.png Porażenie_senne.png nieposłuszna ręka Nyasi.png Sny_Lorda_-_ciąża.png Sny_Lorda_-_Lord_chce_być_kobietą.png Lord w polu a Lisa robi ciastka jak piasek.png Kub i ban na redtube.png Potrzebny_egzorcysta_cz1.png|1/2 Potrzebny_egzorcysta_cz2.png|2/2 Kochanek_Lisy.jpg |-|Luty= Kim_Kardashian_vs_Shin.png Shin_ma_pistolet.png Shin i motyl.png Kub i indyk.png dzieciństwo Shin.png typowa Lisa.png Shin i selfplaskacz.png wietrzenie okien w rodzinie Nyai.png dżdżownice okiem Shiri.png Obiad_u_Shin.png |-|Styczeń= Lord_w_ciąży.png Lord znalazł faceta.png Dla kogo suknia.png Sposób na bisha.png Słowa klucz.png Seks fa.png Po co mu telefon.png NYa ekspert .png Każdy got.png Homo mart.png Gdzie zrobić dziurki.png Gdzie seme.png Endo Mart.png Co Su wsadza do szuflady.png Ann szaleje spoilerami.png Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:LOL